juniperleefandomcom-20200214-history
Te Xuan Ze
" - possibly the first Te Xuan Ze to be employed by the Magical Elders.]] The' Te Xuan Ze''' (Te Xuan Ze "特选择",pronounced Te "Shuan" Ze which means "the chosen one" or "magical protector") is the human guardian of the hidden magical world, and an important ambassador, negotiator and peacemaker between the magical worlds, chosen by the Magical Elders themselves. The Elders empower the Te-Xuan-Ze with a small amount of their own immense magical energy, and in return, the Te-Xuan-Ze acts as guardian of those great powers, taking no more and no less than what is needed. He or she is gifted with the ability to see magical creatures and phenomena, as well as superhuman strength, durability, speed, and magical abilities which allow them to cast spells to banish supernatural beings. The Te-Xuan-Ze is unable to leave their home city (which is surrounded by a force field) until their time as the Protector has passed. However, this does not stop the protector from traveling to other, magical dimensions. The Te Xuan Ze is a title and position passed down in Juniper's family, as she is the current Te Xuan Ze, and her grandmother expected to pass down the title and powers to her son, though it skipped a generation and passed to Juniper instead. In an alternate reality where Juniper did not exist, the title was passed to Ray-Ray Lee.Te Xuan Me? Te Xuan Ze who have finished their tenure are remembered with a jade statue of themselves, as with Jasmine who has one of herself in the living room next to statues of past Te Xuan Ze.Adventures in Babysitting Known Te Xuan Ze During the series several Te-Xuan-Ze from several eras have been revealed. These are: Unnamed Te-Xuan-Ze This Te-Xuan-Ze was responsible for banishing Auntie Roon four centuries ago. He uses a broad dual-edged sword as a weapon which resembles both viking swords of the Viking age and later European broadswords. The sword also looks like it could have been made out of stone, metal or other sturdier material. He had a magenta stripe in his hair on the left side of his head like Juniper. His battle outfit consisted of a short coat, tunic and pants with both his arms and legs wrapped close. His statue in Jasmine's house seems to switch places with other Te Xuan Ze statues on the upper shelf (most probably an animation layout error). Usually the statue stands either on the same shelf as Jasmine's own or on the shelf on the left wall. He fought Roon and her summoned lizard-monster using hand-to-hand combat, while Monroe used a yellow disk to banish the monster and Roon. Monroe: "Old bird falls for the same trick every 400 years!"Ding Dong, the Witch Ain't Dead See also: Ding Dong, the Witch Ain't Dead Kai Yee A former Te-Xuan-Ze, until he turned traitor and attacked the Elders to try and rob them of their power.Out of the Past A statue of him used to stand on the upper shelf of Ah-Mah's foyer but was stolen so he could be released from it. He was eventually re-imprisoned and sealed away into an under-ground vault under Ah-Mah's basement. Directly related Te Xuan Ze Great-Great Grandma Duke Mentioned in season three and seen from Juniper's family tree album,Te Xuan Me? she was a Te-Xuan-Ze before Jasmine's father and most likely Jasmine's grandmother. According to Juniper, Jasmine has said grannie Duke could perform a "kick up into a flying round-house faster than anyone alive!" Jasmine Lee's Father Jasmine's father was supposed to be the Te-Xuan-Ze, but it had skipped his generation and passed on to his middle daughter. There is a jade statue in Jasmine's living room that might be one made her father's image, right next to Jasmine's. He is June's great- grandfather. Jasmine Lee Jasmine Lee is Juniper's paternal grandmother and the former Te-Xuan-Ze. Jasmine served two tenures - three extra decades - because her son Michael never developed any mystical abilities whatsoever as the next te Xuan Ze. Juniper Lee Juniper Lee is Jasmine's granddaughter and the current Te-Xuan-Ze. Her successor is unknown because she is only seen as a child during the show. Powers and Abilities Each Te-Xuan-Ze is given a fraction of the Elder's mystical powers garnered from a magical orb contained in another dimension by the Elders. These powers include: *'Superhuman Strength': The Te Xuan Ze is superhumanly strong, and their strength level depends on them. *'Superhuman Reflexes': They all have enhanced reflexes beyond the human limits. *'Superhuman Agility': They all have agility, and bodily co-ordination enhanced beyond the human limits, which makes them great acrobats. *'Superhuman Speed': They have superhuman speed, that allows them to move, react, and run extraordinarily fast. *'Superhuman Durability': The Te Xuan Ze has a vast degree of superhuman durability to endure their task. *'Magic Sight': In addition to these physical enhancements, each Te-Xuan-Ze is capable of seeing through the barrier that typically prevents normal humans from seeing the supernatural. *'Magical Abilities': Being the Te-Xuan-Ze allows the utilization of good magic, and with an advisor's and previous Te Xuan Ze's teachings, they can possess an extensive understanding of magical lore and history. *'Magical Energy Absorption': While in the dimension that houses their source of power, Te Xuan Ze's are able to tap into the magical source to increase their strength and fighting ability briefly. This was demonstrated by Ah-Mah, who gathered magic in her body to offset the effects of her age while battling against Kai Yee. Similarly, Juniper gathered magical energy in order to increase her own strength and defeat Kai Yee. Te Xuan Ze may also use weaponry depending on their situation. While Juniper appears to prefer using her brute strength to fight opponents, She sometimes uses the Staff of Wu-Shu, a long bo staff, and the traditional weapon for a Te Xuan Ze, according to Ah-Mah. Kai Yee used a Jian Sword (劍) and The Sword of the Elders to battle against his descendants. It has also been shown that retired Te Xuan Ze retain these superhuman powers, as Ah Mah still has an incredible amount of superhuman strength and speed, even with her advanced age, and still has her ability to see magical creatures and phenomena, and the ability to perform magic, though she is limited by her age. Former Te-Xuan-Ze Kai Yee also retained his superhuman powers at full strength, due to his jade imprisonment stopping him from aging. While the powers and magic of Te Xuan Ze are primarily good magic, they can also be used for evil, either by a corrupt Te Xuan Ze,Out of the PastEvery Witch Way But Loose or in cases such as Loki using the bracelet to open his cage in banishmentWho's Your Daddy? or the Darnock demon absorbing all of Jasmine Lee's energy and experiencesLittle Big Mah. A Te Xuan Ze is entrusted only a sliver of this magical energy and is the protector and guardian of that power, taking no less and no more than is needed. Ascension Ceremony At some point in their tenure, each Te Xuan Ze goes through a ceremony that promotes them to a new rank, but it is unknown what the exact requirements are for reaching each rank. June is currently at the rank Kanji, meaning "honored one". For this ceremony, both the previous and current Te Xuan Ze need to be present to activate a ceremonial stone, which activates a ceremonial hall. The current Te Xuan Ze is then prompted to take a step into the hall that appears before them and officially meet the Magical Elders for the first time. Bracelet ]] The bracelet of the Te Xuan Ze is a tool that a Te Xuan Ze has to wear to be able to immediately see great evil and react to it in time. It is composed of a brown leather-like strap which can be fastened together by two ends to wear it or simply slipped over the wrist and three purple stones. Two of the stones are a round oval shape. The middle stone is hexagonal and flat, allowing a Te Xuan Ze to also view a problem that the bracelet is alerting through the stone. When it alerts the wearer, it glows slightly yellow, despite the stone's strong lilac hue. It is unknown what the other stones do. June wears it on her left wrist as did Jasmine the image of the Te Xuan Ze in the tapestry about the history of magic in Every Witch Way But Loose. The logo of the middle stone is seen in the game, Monster Mayhem as well as graphics for extra lives in Out of Charm's Way. See also * Monroe * The Veil * The Magical Elders References Category:Te Xuan Ze Category:Magical Humans Category:Magic World Category:Magic Users Category:Humans Category:Human World Category:Lore